The Empire Strikes Back
Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is the second Chapter in and the fifth chapter in . Story The Empire dispatched many Probe Droids across the galaxy. One of them lands on the ice planet Hoth. notices it in the form of a meteorite and checks it out with his binoculars. Then, a Wampa attacked him and hanged him on the ceiling of an ice cave. Luke summoned his lightsaber an cut the Wampa's arm off. He escaped the cave and was rescued by . The Empire identified the Rebel base and Darth Vader ordered to set the Star Destroyer's course to the Hoth system. However, they went to close to the planet and the s prepared to battle the AT-ATs. They tied up the walkers and blew them up with bombs. However, was hit, and jumped out of his Snowspeeder. He then threw a grenade in the AT-AT. It fell out so he kicked it back in, blowing up the walker. However, the Empire was still winning so and had to escape from Echo Base. They fought many Snowtroopers on the way to the Falcon, meeting up with C-3PO and Chewbacca. When they got in the ship, the lights went out so Han snuck a kiss on Leia. As they left Hoth, Luke headed to Dagobah. The Falcon destroyed the turbolasers on the Star Destroyers orbiting Hoth. They then navigated through an asteroid field. They then attached the Falcon to a Star Destroyer an unattached when it dumps it's trash. Unbeknownst to them, the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett followed them. Luke arrived at the swamp planet Dagobah. R2-D2 nearly got eaten by a swamp monster, but apparently he didn't taste very good. Luke then meets Yoda. Yoda then taught the ways of the Force. Luke and Yoda faced a spectral Darth Vader. Luke tried to lift his X-Wing out of the swamp, but he couldn't do it, so Yoda lifted the X-Wing. prepared to leave when the ghost of appeared. Luke left Dagobah to head for Bespin. arrived in Cloud City. He fought Darth Vader. At the end of the duel, Vader cut off Luke's hand and pulled out a photo of and , revealing that he is Luke's father. Luke let go of the thing he was holding on to and fell through a tunnel and hanged underneath Cloud City. The Falcon arrived in Cloud City, and Han saw his old friend Lando Calrissian, who wasn't too happy to see him, but took an interest in Leia. It then turns out that Lando was in league with Vader. was then frozen in carbonite. Lando had a change of heart and helped the rebels. They chased the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, but he escaped in the Slave 1 with Han, but at least R2 arrived. The Rebels fought through Cloud City and escaped on the Falcon. However, Leia sensed Luke was in peril and rescued him and the ship escaped. Luke was given a new hand which spazzes out a lot. Levels #Hoth Battle #Escape from Echo Base #Falcon Flight #Dagobah #Cloud City Trap #Betrayal over Bespin Bonus *Bespin (Character Bonus) *Hoth (Minikit Bonus) Characters * Han Solo (Hoth) * Princess Leia (Hoth) * C-3PO Differences from the film * In the film, Luke contacts Han after the probe droids arrive. In the game, he did not contact him and was not seen being knocked out nor was his tauntaun seen being killed by the arriving Wampa. * In the film, when frozen to the wampa's cave ceiling, Luke reaches for his lightsaber with the intent of grabbing it physically, before steeling himself to use the Force. In the game, Luke uses the Force pretty much immediately. * Luke does not see the Force ghost of Obi-Wan on Hoth. * All scenes in Echo Base before its evacuation are omitted. * In the film, Han finds Luke who he shelters in his dead tauntaun's entrails and nurses him back to health before returning to base. In the game, Luke is found semi-conscious by Han shortly after escaping from the wampa's cave. * In the movie, Vader's flagship is an Executor-class Star Dreadnought, whereas in the game it is merely a regular Imperial class Star Destroyer. In fact the Executor never appears at all throughout the game: The same Lego mini Star Destroyer seen in the game's version of A New Hope is used in that cutscene, and the full Lego Star Destroyer (still a regular Star Destroyer) is used later in the game. * All scenes of the Empire before approaching Hoth are omitted. * There are five AT-ATs in the movie, in the game there are seven. * If an AT-AT pulled down by a tow cable is left for too long, it gets back up. * In the game, AT-ATs cannot be destroyed by shooting blaster fire at its weak point at its neck. * In the film, one of the AT-AT's legs were tethered and subsequently tripped and Luke, who, after being shot down, struggled to escape from his fighter before it was crushed by an AT-AT. In the game, one of the three Imperial Walkers was not tripped and Luke easily escaped from his fighter. * In the film, Luke threw the bomb into the AT-AT and quickly dropped off. In the game, while still hanging from the AT-AT, the bomb falls out and Luke kicks it back in. * When the Rebel base begins to collapse, Han and Leia hold each other in fear until Leia backs away, blushing. * After entering the Millennium Falcon, the power briefly goes out. When it returns, Han is revealed to have been sneaking a kiss on Leia in the dark. Leia responds to this by slapping him. * In the film, before the Millennium Falcon escapes Echo Base, the stormtroopers manage to set up their heavy gun before they are shot by the Falcons gun. In the game, the stormtroopers cannot build their gun fast enough (one of them falls backwards while carrying a part of the gun) before the Falcon escapes. * The scene where the Empire was selecting bounty hunters to hire was omitted. * In the film, Han drives the Millennium Falcon goes into the asteroid field, everyone stays calm. As the Millennium Falcon goes into the asteroid field, Leia, Chewy, and 3P0 are briefly seen disappearing, but peaking back up from under the seats. * Although in the third level there seems no space slug, there is a big crater that if you fall in and go too far in, teeth close the entrance. * Before the Millennium Falcon hides on the trash dump, C3P0 is seen being thrown around with the Falcon as it turns. * In the film, the Millennium Falcon settles in an asteroid before attaching itself to a Star Destroyer and then sneaking away in the trash dumped by the ship. In the game, the Millennium Falcon doesn't necessarily take shelter inside the asteroid but does indeed attach to the Star Destroyer, before taking off into its trash dump. * In the film, Boba Fett makes no sound as he follows the Falcon. In the game, he turns to the camera and chuckles malevolently. * In the film, Yoda's identity as a Jedi Master isn't revealed until after he brings Luke to his home. In the game, when Luke indicates that he's looking for a Jedi, Yoda points to himself, only to receive a disbelieving chuckle from Luke. Yoda then proves his power by lifting the rock Luke was sitting on into the air, then dropping it on him. * In the film, only Luke fights the apparition of Vader. In the game, both Luke and Yoda enter the Dark Side cave and both of them fight Vader. * Luke is seen landing in Cloud City, but doesn't assist (or encounter) his friends. * In the film Luke is sucked out a window, but in the game it's Darth Vader instead. * In the game, R2-D2 follows Luke throughout his battle with Vader, instead of being shut outside. This change was made because the game requires two friendly characters on the screen at all times. * Vader informs Luke of his parentage by producing a Polaroid of Anakin Skywalker and a pregnant Padmé. He points out Padmé's swollen belly and then points to Luke. * The events of the crew of the Millennium Falcon take place after Luke's fight with Vader, not at the same time. * In the film, Lando enthusiastically welcomes Han before showing an interest in Leia. In the game, Lando ignores Han completely, brushing past him to greet Leia. * In the film, E-3PO walks past 3PO with a Huttese curse when leaving the room in which 3PO is shot. In the game, he beckons 3PO into the room, and 3PO isn't shown being shot. * In the film, Han shoots several shots at Vader upon seeing him, before Vader Force-pulls Han's gun away. In the game, Han fires only one shot, then throws his gun down as Stormtroopers surround him, Leia and Chewie. * The Scan grid and Han's torture scene is omitted. * In the film, Han is pushed onto the carbon freezing chamber platform by a Stormtrooper, and is lowered into the chamber. In the game, the platform is already lowered and he jumps in. * When holding off the Stormtroopers, Lando runs out of blaster ammo and kills one of the stormtroopers with a missile launcher. * Leia cries for Han, while 3PO and R2 watch the fitting of Luke's new prosthetic hand. 3PO pulls off his own hand and shrugs in confusion. * Lando lowers his chair before taking control of the Millennium Falcon, to the point where only the top of his head is visible over the console, much to Chewbacca's bewilderment. * As Luke comforts Leia, his hand malfunctions and is seen bouncing around the room. * In the game, the Rebel fleet meets up around a planet. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episodes Category:Levels Category:Star Wars Levels